Serenade
by Akino K
Summary: The dog’s greatest wish is to be with its god. Shigure’s greatest wish is to have Akito all for his own. But even a smile of hers is something to struggle for. AkiGure, spoiler for chapter 97
1. Serenade Part 1

Author: Akito no K-chan

Title: Serenade

Summary: The dog's greatest wish is to be with its god. Shigure's greatest wish is to have Akito all for his own. But even a smile of hers is something to struggle for.

Pairing: ShigureAkito

Warnings: fluff (I think) and hinted lime, spoilers for chapter 97, obviously

Note: This story is based on Ritsuko Okazaki's song "Serenade" from the Fruits Basket Image Album. The lyrics are great and she was a fantastic singer, too. If you want them, I could mail you the English lyrics, too.

I've made it a happier ending, although maybe it's a bit much for this paring.

* * *

Serenade – Part One 

He was feeling lonely right now. He realised this – and it was a shock. Lonely, him of all people feeling lonely. How had this come? But he had all rights, ne? He had all rights to feel lonely. He could have cried and no one could have complained. No one he would mind, at least.

Still, he didn't really understand, what had ended him here, which insane part of his mind, but he guessed it didn't really matter anyway. What mattered was only that he was here, that he had come here without a single word of resistance. How could he have resisted the order, anyway, from her, too?

Wouldn't that have meant to show exactly what was being played here, which kind of wicked game? Wouldn't it have shown this to everyone?

He got up, ignoring any odd looks from the others in this room, left through the door into the garden without a single word of explanation. Why should he explain himself in his own house, anyway?

Walking through his garden, he tried to calm his rapid heartbeat. Why was he that way right now, after years of living in this house? Why was it almost worse than the very day he had been sent here?

There was one answer right at hand, visible when he closed his eyes, an image of childhood days, simple and warm, nothing but a small smile, filled with the most wonderful emotions. He knew it had faded long, so long ago. But that did not mean that it could not come back anymore, did it? Sure, it was lost, but it wasn't gone forever, was it? And that smiling child wasn't gone from this earth, either; that was what he wanted to believe most of all, what he prayed for every New Years.

"Why did you just leave lunch, Shigure-san?" He opened his eyes reluctantly, giving away the image of his dreams, and turned around. "Oh, have you – been crying?"

"I'm sorry, Honda-san. Don't worry, I've just been thinking. Wasn't that pleasant, I fear." He swallowed; smile faltering when he had to bite his lip and turn away to hide the tears in his eyes.

"What troubles you so badly, Shigure-san? It isn't just some stupid problems with your editor, is it?" He shook his head, slowly – there was no escaping, was there? "Are you not feeling well, then? Or is it that you feel – lovesick?" He choked on his saliva: Was he that easy to read? Or did she know, somehow? "Is it that?" He stayed silent, wishing her to just go away, but she wouldn't. So he gave in.

"You see", he started, not knowing how he could possibly continue. There was no way she could understand him. "I don't really know."

"I see… Well, if you need someone to talk to, you can always turn to me, you know? When you understand it yourself. Eh! That didn't mean, only then, just – I –"

"I've got it, Toru-kun, don't worry." He tried to move away, but was held back by a tugging on his sleeve. "Is something wrong, Toru-kun?" She didn't answer, though, tugged once more and then left. He shrugged off his wonder of what this could have been about.

So he looked lovesick? How strange, how a girl who only knew his happy-go-lucky outward appearance could tell his emotions so easily, when not even his friends could really say what he was up to or what was wrong with him at a particular time. How very strange…

While he was walking through the garden, towards a second door, he couldn't stop thinking, though. Why'd she held him back, surely there had been a reason, although he just couldn't fathom it out.

At dinner, his mood hadn't gotten better, either, which he was getting irritated about. His heart still beat at this insane speed, not allowing him to eat at all, while his stomach seemed to cramp at the look of food already. It was just too much with his current thoughts.

He excused himself right after dinner, heading over to the main estate.


	2. Serenade Part 2

Disclaimer: Right, Furuba ain't mine. Natsuki Takaya is to be honoured.

* * *

Serenade – Part Two 

They were sitting quite far apart from each other, her watching the outside world through a window to her side. Him watching her.

She was turned away from him, mostly, but he still could see that she must have been unwell, probably had been loosing weight again; her yukata hung about her in such a strange manner, so loose. She was shaking under it, the side of her face that he could see awfully pale. And although it was absolutely quiet in this room, he could hardly hear her breathe, as long as he kept doing it, too.

Something inside him had wanted to speak up from the start, now almost screaming at him to do so – but he did not know what it was. Gods, she seemed so – faint…

"Are you going to sit there all night, saying nothing?" The soft words cut through the silence, cut through his heart. "Well?"

"I don't know", he admitted, completely baffled by his own honesty. She moved, not turning around, though. "I wish I did, however."

She kept her fake composure, staying still, not flexing a muscle. He could see her more clearly now, and the more he saw, the more he wanted to hold her, comfort her. Till the worst pain died away, at least…

"I wish there was a way to tell you what I am feeling right now."

"You're trembling." He stared at her, at his hands. Right, they were shaking. He hadn't noticed. "Are you alright?" He looked up again, unintentionally meeting her eyes. He tore his gaze away soon, only keeping the vague direction as to not be impolite. She frowned and he lowered his gaze to his hands again. That look had shown too much knowing to be good. There was too much – emotional thinking and guessing behind it.

She stood up and – startled – he followed her with his eyes, as she moved closer. When she was standing, she looked a little less fragile, less a small child – at least at first sight. She looked down at him curiously, not a foot away, and he bent his head back to look up at her.

He was almost more surprised than her when his hand came up, reaching out for the obi, tugging her down to sit in his lap. So she kept watching him, eyes connected, as he stared in hers. His fingers were still hooked in her obi, drawing her closer inch by inch, as he shivered beneath the soft touch of her hand on his forearm, the other one lying on his thigh.

The kiss was soft, slow, eyes opened, but closing halfway towards the end. He drew back after some seconds, taking in her face, that was flushing slightly only now.

"I fear I still don't know what to say, Akito-san." She watched him blankly.

"Nor do I…" She caught his eyes. "But I wonder if that's important to you."

He wasn't sure what the answer would have been, but right now his instincts carried him away, so he supported himself with his free left arm and tugged her closer, gratefully accepting the offered rubbing of his inner thigh through the thick cotton of his yukata. Now, she was good at this, as well as at the art of taking it so slow that he almost wanted to yank her down onto the tatami and take the matter into his own hand. Not literally so, though. And not now. "How very generous of you…" He pushed upwards slightly, her hand, which still lay on his thigh, running up a bit and thus shoving the cotton upwards, along his semi-erect member.

"Why, thank you…" she smiled at him and his heart almost stopped.

-o-o-

He laid himself to rest besides her, pulling her into his arms. Burying his nose in her shoulder, where the lowest strands of her hair ended, he sighed softly. How he longed for it to stay this way for a while and him afterwards not having to rush away and deny everything. But she tugged him closer, arms around his shoulders, breathing softly, evenly. Was she asleep already?

No, it didn't seem so. Her movements were too careful for a sleeping, weren't they? How he wanted to believe in his thoughts. He struggled to get up, but she wouldn't allow it, strengthening her hold onto his upper body.

"Stay, won't you?" Had he heard right? His heart beat in his throat and in the pit of his stomach, both at the same time. Could it be or was his imagination playing tricks on him?

"Akito-san?", he asked softly. Was she even awake?

"Yes?"

"What did- What did you say? I didn't quite understand it, I fear."

"I was asking you to stay." Asking? His breath caught. When had been the last time she had been asking something from him? Her fingertips stroked along his neck, over his chest, as she rested her forehead against his shoulder. "You will, right?"

He acknowledged the trembling in her voice, before he answered. "Of course, I will."

"That's fine…" He swallowed as fireworks started all over his body, and closed his eyes.

"Of course, I will. As long as you want it, I'll stay by your side forever."

She didn't hear him anymore, having fallen asleep already, but the haze all over his mind made him hope she knew anyway, hope there was no need to guarantee her. Because as long as he hoped…

As long as there was still hope, there was believe, and as long as there was believe he could live on, trying to reach the day he could see her true smile. He could keep fighting, struggling for her.

At least it gave him the power to live on and try for his aim, for the sake of the person he loved most of all.

Owari


End file.
